Devil's Den
Devil’s Den (DD) is a daily event in Dragon Pals that unlocks every day 13:45 (1:45 PM) and 16:10 (4:10 PM) and which lasts for 15 minutes. Gameplay The game is played by one to three players completing several different kinds of tasks. Each player get 15 attempts each day but, unlike other daily events, players are allowed to participate in Devil's Den both times it unlocks. When playing with a team, all party members need to be active in DD in order to recieve the maximum reward. Tasks *Question and Answer: Players must answer a simple question within a given time in order to gain profit collections. *Unearthing Treasures: The team must click on the correct location number of the treasure chest by obtaining the sum of the numbers received by each member of the team. *Area fight: Players must face multiple guards during battle (two per team member). *Boss fight: A standard single-monster boss fight. Boss monster has x3 life gauge. *Doppelganger fight: Players must face their computer-controlled selves. Tips for Speed-Running *Question and Answer: If running with a team, any member who knows the answer should share with the rest of the team. If unsure, simply guess. *Unearthing Treasures: Count off one-by-one if you don't trust your math skills. In the even of an unresponsive team member, wait a bit and then guess. *Fights: Remove any Dragon Orbs that allow for damage dodging or absorbtion; these can cause you to lose a Doppelganger fight. Have your strongest player set to multi-target attacks and put them in the top-most slot; a strong player can one-hit KO an entire hoarde. If the player in the topmost slot can take out a hoarde in one hit, have other party members set to single-target in order to finish Boss fights in a single round. Do not use dragons that allows rebirth, this is time consuming. *Autotracking: Located in the quest panel, this removes the need to navigate the map to find the treasure, therefore removing any chance of getting lost inside DD. Quiz Questions and Answers Geography *In New York City, on which street is the New York Stock Exchange? **Wall Street *I'm standing under the 'Brandenburger Tor', it's 'Weihnachten', it's snowing, and the smell of 'Apfel Strudel' fills the air! Which country am I in? **Germany *Where was the United States capital located during most of George Washington's two terms as President? **Philadelphia *Where am I if I am visiting the largest city in Africa enjoying mint tea and baklava, while watching feluccas sail up and down the Nile river? **Cairo *If I decided to take a Caribbean Cruise which one of these island nations would I NOT be able to visit? **Tahiti *If I told you I was going to watch the Daytona 500 in person, to which American state would I be traveling? **Florida *To which of the following countries will I need to travel to if I wish to see the prehistoric hill figure known as the Uffington White Horse? **England *To which continent am I going if I have decided to visit the Ellsworth Mountains, Queen Maud Land, and Deception Island? **Antarctica *If I told you I was going to take a river cruise and visit Vienna, Budapest, and Bratislava, which river would I be gliding down? **Danube *To which Asian country am I traveling if I am going to visit the Forbidden City? **China *If I decided that I wanted to go visit Bondi Beach (one of the most beautiful beaches in the world), to which country would I be traveling? **Australia *Which of the following methods will I be most likely to use if I want to make the trek up a mountain to see the ancient Incan city of Machu Picchu in Peru? **Riding a donkey *To which Canadian Province will I be going if I tell you I am off to see the Calgary Stampede? **Alberta *I have been driving through a northwestern state and have traveled through the towns of Starbuck, Walla Walla, Port Angeles, and Olympia. Which state am I in? **Washington *I am in a state with beautiful peach orchards and many Civil War battlefields. I have passed through Macon, Augusta, Peachtree City, and Marietta. What state am I in? **Georgia *I am looking at the Rocky Mountains, and I am at the Continental Divide. I have been to Missoula, Whitefish, Big Fork, and Butte. What state am I in? **Montana *I am now in a state that is the crossroads of the Revolutionary War. I have driven through Atlantic City and the towns of Somerville, Tenafly, Springfield, and Hoboken. Where am I? **New Jersey * I am in a state that has a lot of farmland and a big city. The towns of New Salem, Springfield, Metropolis, and Champaign all have special sites. I am in the Midwest in a state known for its corn and prairies. Where am I? **Illinois *I have crossed the Mississippi River and visited the towns of Amana, Grand Junction, Fort Dodge and Dubuque. This state has been referred to as "America's Heartland." Which state am I in? **Iowa *I am driving through another town by the name of Springfield, as well as St. Joseph, Creve Coeur, and Cape Girardeau. I am in the Midwest. Which state am I in? **Missouri *I am now in a state that is one of the "four corners" states where four states meet at one point. The towns of Alamogordo, Taos, Truth or Consequences, and Mescalero are interesting for their history and rich heritage. Where am I? **New Mexico *I am in a state named after a European monarch. I have driven through the towns of Lafayette, Lake Charles, Slidell, and Bogalusa. There is a lot of Spanish moss hanging from the old live oaks, and in the south, the cemeteries are mausoleums (with graves above ground). Where am I? **Louisiana *I am in the Pacific Northwest even though it does not border the Pacific Ocean. I have traveled through Coeur d'Alene, Downey, Idaho Falls, and Pocatello, and if I go far enough north, I will be in Canada. Where am I? **Idaho *What is the capital of Scotland? **Edinburgh *What is the largest continent in the world? **Asia *What is the highest mountain on earth above sea level? **Mt. Everest *Which European city was divided by a wall that separated a capitalist system in the west from a communist society to the east? **Berlin *The Cold War was a war of words and hostility mainly between the USSR and which country? *In the late '60's and early '70's, a number of men were sent into space in the Apollo missions. Where did they land? **Moon *Nelson Mandela is celebrated around the world as a man who advanced the issue of racism. Of which African country was he the president? **South Africa *In 1997, who became the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom? **Tony Blair *On September 11th, 2001, many were killed in New York City as the result of a terrorist attack. Which of these buildings was involved? **World Trade Center *Saddam Hussein was the dictator of a Middle Eastern country where a war began in 2003. What is the name of this country? **Iraq *In 2008, the 28th Olympic Games mainly took place in which Asian city? **Beijing *What is the name of the invisible line that runs right around the Earth's middle, dividing it into two halves? **The Equator Music *This musical instrument has four strings, is usually made of the wood from a spruce tree, and is played with a bow generally made from horsehair. What is this musical instrument called? **Violin *This musical instrument usually has white and black keys as well as having two or more pedals. What is the name of this musical instrument? **Piano *This musical instrument is a member of the brass family and is played by a musician blowing into the mouthpiece. In modern times, it has three buttons that change the sound. What is the name of this instrument? **Trumpet *This musical instrument is a member of the percussion family. It is played by striking wooden bars with a mallet. What is its name? **Xylophone *This instrument can often be found in a rock band. The instrument usually has six strings and uses an amplifier to make the sound louder. What is the name of this instrument? **Electric Guitar *This instrument is a member of the percussion family and is often played by striking a stretched skin with a stick. There are many types of this instrument such as bongos. What is the name given to these instruments? **Drums *The harmonica is a small instrument that used to be made of wood but is now more commonly made of different types of plastic and metal. How do you play this instrument? **With your mouth *This musical instrument belongs to the woodwind family, is played by blowing into a mouthpiece, and has twenty or more tone holes. What is the name of this instrument? **Saxophone *This musical instrument consists of many strings which are plucked by the hands of the musician. What is the name of this instrument that is often associated with Ireland? **Harp *Instruments are grouped into four different types: brass, woodwind, strings, and percussion. Which of the following instruments is a member of the strings family? **Cello Language-related *Office paper is typically sold in packs of 500 sheets. What is this pack called? **Ream *If you are "intestate", what don't you have? **A will *"Midori," "verde," "vert," and "Gruen" all translate to what English word? **Green *What is the last letter of the Greek alphabet? **Omega *If a woman gives birth to triplets, how many babies does she have? **3 *What is the name of the invisible line that runs right around the Earth's middle, dividing it into two halves? **The Equator *What is the name of the organ in our bodies that pumps blood? **Heart *What is the name of the gas in the air that keeps us alive? **Oxygen Science *What biological family does the alpaca belong to? **Camelidae *What are the main reasons to domesticate alpacas? **For their wool and meat *On average, how long does a healthy alpaca live? **Aprox. 10-15 years *An alpaca's gestation period is approximately the same length as which other animal? **Horse *One of the very first superheroes was Superman, the Man of Steel, and one of his powers was the ability to fly. What's the name of the natural force that keeps ordinary people down to earth? **Gravity *After Peter Parker was bitten by a special spider, he gained many of the spider's abilities and became Spider-Man. What type of animal is a spider? **Arachnid *Magneto's amazing powers come from his ability to manipulate and use magnetic fields. Which of the following would be most affected by Magneto's powers? **A steel paper clip *From Violet (in "The Incredibles") to the Invisible Woman (in "The Fantastic Four"), many superheroes have had the ability appear invisible. When Violet is visible, how do people see her? **Light bounces off of Violet and into their eyes. *Daredevil is blind, but he uses sound to "see" the shapes of objects, like sonar. What other creatures and objects use sonar to "see"? **Bats and submarines *The Flash runs very, very quickly, but according to science, there's something that's even faster. What is the fastest thing in the universe? **A supernova explosion *The amazing powers of the X-Men come from genetic mutations. Frequent mutations are a very important part of what process in biology? **Evolution *Iron Man lives inside metal armor that allows him to perform incredible feats. Many animals also keep their skeletons on the outside of their bodies. What is such a skeleton called? **Exoskeleton *Many superheroes have fought against the Kree, the Skrull, and other powerful aliens from other galaxies. What is the name of our galaxy? **The Milky Way *What is the name of the organ in our bodies that pumps blood? **Heart *What is the name of the gas in the air that keeps us alive? **Oxygen *What happens if you melt something? **It changes from a solid to a liquid *Which of these living things does NOT have a backbone? **Earthworm *If the moon is full, what shape is it in the sky? **Circle *If I dissolve sugar in water, what have I made? **A solution *Planet Earth is the ______ planet from the Sun. **Third *Which of these is the hottest? **The Sun *What is lightning made of? **Electricity The Olympics *How often do the Summer Olympic Games take place? **Every four years *When and where did the original Ancient Olympic Games take place? **Over two thousand years ago in Greece *The modern Olympic Games were started by an organisation called the IOC. What do the letters IOC stand for? **International Olympic Committee *The flag of the Olympic Games has five coloured rings joined together. What do the rings represent? **The continents of the world *The Olympic Flame is a symbol of the Olympic Games. Before the Games start, it is carried around the world to where the Games will take place. Where does its journey begin? **Olympia in Greece *Medals are awarded for first, second, and third places in Olympic events. What are these medals called? **Congressional Medals *Since 1968, each Olympic Games has had one or more mascots. Which of these mascots is from the 2008 Beijing Summer Olympics? **Misha *Up to, and including, the 2012 Summer Olympic Games, which of these cities has hosted the Olympic Games more than once? **London, UK *Each country taking part in the Olympic Games is identified by a three letter code. Which of these is NOT an Olympic country code? **GBR *There are many different sports at the Olympic Games; which of these is an official event at the modern Summer Olympic Games? **Swimming Religion *Jesus went to the house of a man called Lazarus for a meal. What was the name of the lady who sat at his feet and listened to him talk? **Mary *In what religion was Jesus raised by his parents? **Jewish *When Jesus was born, his mother, Mary, did not have a cradle, so she placed him in another type of "cradle". What was this called? **Manger *God created the whole world and everything in it, but who gave all the living creatures their names? **Adam *While the Israelites journeyed across the desert to the promised land for forty years, God told Moses that their _____ would not wear out. What was God talking about? **Clothes and shoes *At the last supper, the night before Jesus was crucified, Jesus washed the feet of the disciples. One of the disciples did not want Jesus to wash his feet. Who was this man? **Peter *Jesus taught us that the most important thing we needed in life was ____. **Love *Paul was a man who hated Jesus and his followers. Where was he on his way to when Jesus stopped him, blinding him with a bright light, beginning the transformation of Paul's life? **Damascus *The first man and woman, Adam and Eve, lived in the Garden of Eden, a beautiful place. Why did God banish them from there? **They were disobedient *The Egyptian Pharaoh would not let the Israelite people (his slaves) leave Egypt. God let Moses lead them out after ten plagues were sent down upon Egypt. What was the last plague God sent? **Death of all the firstborn sons Food *Which of these fruits grows on a vine? **Grapes *I am bitter and lovely shade of yellow. You can find me in a well-known rhyme - "Oranges and _______". **Lemons *I am a shiny fruit, and you can find me in red and green colors. "An _______ a day keeps the doctor away". **Apple *I am a purple-coloured fruit. Little Jack Horner pulled me out of a Christmas pie! **Plum *Tennis players eat me between games to keep nice and strong. I can also be found in pajamas! **Banana *You can find me up a palm tree. I am brown on the outside and white on the inside. I am very hard, and I sometimes fall on people's heads! **Coconut *I grow on a vine. I can be red or green and your mum and dad drink my juice in wine. **Grapes *Roald Dahl wrote about a boy called James and his adventures on a flying fruit. The book is called, 'James and the Giant _______'. **Peach *I am very much like an orange. I am the same colour but a little bit smaller. **Tangerine *I am bright red. I have all my seeds on the outside, and I am sometimes served with cream. **Strawberry *Which of these isn't a fruit? I am found underground, can be made into fries, and can also be baked! **Potato Government *What agency of the United States Department of Defense is responsible for the creation and development of new military technology? **DARPA *Which word best describes the union of two political parties with the aim of having sufficient combined elected members to form a government? **A coalition NOT *Which is NOT a primary color? **Orange *Which of the following is NOT a key on a standard keyboard? **REPEAT Cartoons and Comics *Which children's television show are the following names from: Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Raphael? **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *One of the very first superheroes was Superman, the Man of Steel, and one of his powers was the ability to fly. What's the name of the natural force that keeps ordinary people down to earth? **Gravity *After Peter Parker was bitten by a special spider, he gained many of the spider's abilities and became Spider-Man. What type of animal is a spider? **Arachnid *Magneto's amazing powers come from his ability to manipulate and use magnetic fields. Which of the following would be most affected by Magneto's powers? **A steel paper clip *From Violet (in "The Incredibles") to the Invisible Woman (in "The Fantastic Four"), many superheroes have had the ability appear invisible. When Violet is visible, how do people see her? **Light bounces off of Violet and into their eyes. *Daredevil is blind, but he uses sound to "see" the shapes of objects, like sonar. What other creatures and objects use sonar to "see"? **Bats and submarines *The Flash runs very, very quickly, but according to science, there's something that's even faster. What is the fastest thing in the universe? **A supernova explosion *The amazing powers of the X-Men come from genetic mutations. Frequent mutations are a very important part of what process in biology? **Evolution *Iron Man lives inside metal armor that allows him to perform incredible feats. Many animals also keep their skeletons on the outside of their bodies. What is such a skeleton called? **Exoskeleton *Many superheroes have fought against the Kree, the Skrull, and other powerful aliens from other galaxies. What is the name of our galaxy? **The Milky Way Math *Which does NOT have an even number for its square root? **81 People *What was the name of the Princess of Wales who died in 1997 as the result of a car crash in Paris? **Diana Items *Treasure Map: This item can be used to auto-complete any quest within DD. This item can be obtained Bravery tab of the Exchange Shop or can be gotten from certain event chests. Also see *Guide For Fast Devil's Den Clearing Category:Quests